Ty Anderson
Ty Anderson '''is the son of Jodi Anderson and the former foster son of John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers. He's also the ex-boyfriend of Raffy Morrison and the best friend of Ryder Jackson. Storylines After his grandfather gets sick, Ty's case worker brings him to Summer Bay to stay with John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers. Ty refuses the food on offer, as he has already eaten, and later goes out on his own for a walk. Ty appears disinterested during a talk about his new school, leading Raffy Morrison to call him out for being rude to everyone. When Ty tells her that he does not plan on staying long and will be gone when he turns sixteen, Raffy tells him to leave. Ty befriends Ryder Jackson when they pair up for an assignment during Ty's first day at school. Raffy accuses Ty of taking advantage of John and Marilyn, while he counters that she is jealous of not being the focus of all their attention. When Raffy sees Ty throwing away the packed lunch Marilyn prepared for him, she confronts him again about his ungrateful attitude towards the Palmers. Ty tells her that they will never love her like their own child and Raffy slaps him. Roo Stewart ask them to apologise to each other, but they refuse and Ty walks out of the office. Raffy later finds him on the beach and apologises for slapping him. She asks him if they can have a fresh start and they finally bond, with Ty vowing to make more of an effort with the Palmers. Ty stands up for Raffy when another student purposely bumps her, making her drop her money. They continue to get on well, until she asks to listen to his music and they argue again. Ty later decides to share his music with her. While Raffy is listening to one of his newer tracks, Ty kisses her and she kisses him back. John and Raffy's brother Justin Morgan walk in on them and Justin orders Raffy to move home. Ty apologises to John and Marilyn for jeopardising their chance at fostering. Ty later meets Raffy at the beach and they kiss again. They start dating. Ty's friendship with Ryder grows when he helps Ryder out at the juice bar. While helping Coco Astoni to plan her sister, Ziggy Astoni's wedding, Ty invites Ryder to listen to his latest song. Ty then tells Ryder that he likes him, before attempting to kiss him. Ryder asks Ty to meet him the following day to talk. Ty initially says that he mistook Ryder for Raffy, as he was tired. Ryder tells him it is okay if he is gay, but Ty reacts angrily and physically pushes Ryder away several times. Ty refuses to speak to John, and later takes all his belongings and leaves. Ty falls down an embankment in the bush, and injures his head and ankle. He manages to call Ryder, who sends John and Alf Stewart to help rescue him. In the hospital, Ty admits to John and Marilyn that he is gay, and asks them to talk to Raffy, who reacts angrily when she believes Ty was just using her and they split up. Ty attempts to make amends with Raffy, but she plans to move back in with her family. Raffy later tells Ty that he made her feel like the problem in their relationship. Ty apologises, and explains that he was confused and realises he should not have strung her along. Raffy is teased about her break-up with Ty by Abbi Springwell at school, which leads Ty to out himself in her defence. He then suffers a panic attack, and tells John and Marilyn that he does not want to return to school. Coco, Raffy and Ryder decide that they will stay with Ty if he is not going back to school, but when they are threatened with detention, Coco suggests they all go in together. Ty notices the other students talking about him, so Ryder takes Ty into the school office and plays one of Ty's songs over the PA system. The other students enjoy the music and give him a round of applause when he emerges. Ty celebrates his 16th birthday and his mother Jodi Anderson asks to see him, but Ty decides that he does not want to meet her, as he is worried that she will not accept him. Jodi comes to the Bay and Marilyn encourages Ty to give his mum a chance. Jodi explains to Ty that his grandparents kept her away from him, and she should have tried harder to see him. After telling Jodi about his sexuality, Ty decides to leave the Bay with her. He says goodbye to Raffy one last time before leaving. Appearance Ty has black hair and brown eyes with tan-olive skin. He wore casual with sneakers and plays the guitar. Relationships '''Raffy Morrison Main article: Ty-Raffy Relationship Raffy is Ty's foster sister, ex-girlfriend and first kiss. The two met when Ty first arrived to the house. He and Raffy didn't get along at first and Raffy hated his attitude and they argued. They later bond and start a friendship. When Ty stood up for Raffy when another student purposely bumps into her, she and Ty had a moment. He later became smitten to Raffy and was unaware that she also felt the same. They get into an argument again when Ty refuse to let her listen to his music. He later lets her listen and as she listens, he kisses her. They continue to spend more time together and Raffy asked him is she his girlfriend and he says yes if she want him and Raffy says yes and they start a relationship. But the relationship didn't last as Ty comes out to Raffy, who was angry at him for using her. But they remain as friends. Raffy supports Ty when his mother came to see him. Ty and Raffy says goodbye before Ty leaves with his mother for the city. Ryder Jackson Ryder is Ty's best friend. They befriended with each other when Ty and Ryder were paired up together on a school assignment. Ty sees affection towards Ryder and when Ryder tells Ty that he likes him, as a friend, Ty thought Ryder likes him more than that and kisses him, but Ryder rejects him as he still likes Coco. The two fight when Ryder knew Ty is gay, but still remain as friends until Ty leaves for the city with his mother. Gallery IMG 8138.JPG|Ty and Raffy kissing Trivia * Ty is openly gay. * Raffy is his first kiss and his only kiss from a girl. * Ty is the third gay character in the show, the first was Christopher Fletcher and the second was Charlie Buckton Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Summer Bay High Students Category:2018 Characters